Unwanted
by Martel29655
Summary: No one really wants a relationship with Robert Chase. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first House fic so don't expect too much.

WARNING: AU, homosexuality, OOC, and sex

DISCLAIMER: I do not own House or any of the characters.

* * *

Wilson looked out of his window, it was raining again. It seemed that everyday that month it had been raining. It wasn't unusual for spring, but it still came as a shock that there was that much of the stuff. How much rain could one sky hold? Why was it raining so much now that he had come to terms with his wife? Was it a sign? Wilson's thoughts were cut short by a knocking on the door. Quickly he got up to answer it. "I'm coming," he said as he opened the door. It was Chase. What was he doing there?

"Hey," Chase said casually. He was shaking from the cold and the exposure to all of the precipitation. He hadn't planned for rain. Wilson could tell because he wasn't wearing a coat and he wasn't carrying an umbrella. Or maybe he was just too manly for those things, but Wilson doubted that Chase was that arrogant.

"Hey," Wilson said trying not to get wet. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you this," Chase handed Wilson a manila envelope. Wilson accepted it, but stared at Chase. He wasn't sure what to expect. "House told me to give it to you."

"House?" Wilson asked. He was nervous and unsure about opening it in front of Chase. House always did the most inappropriate things when it came to Wilson. "Did you open it?"

"No, why would I open your envelope?" Chase asked. "It's none of my business what House wants to tell you." Wilson nodded. Had Wilson not realized that Chase was standing in the cold? Chase continued to shiver.

"Do you want to come inside?" Wilson asked finally noticing. Chase nodded and entered the house. Wilson shut the door behind him. "You must be freezing, how long have you been out there?"

"I've been walking for…" Chase started, but Wilson interrupted.

"You walked?" Wilson asked. "In this weather?"

"I didn't have much of a choice," Chase said. "I wanted to drive, but my car broke down the other day. I've been hitching rides or taking busses."

"But you walked here?" Wilson asked. Chase nodded. "You must be freezing." Chase shrugged. "I'll go get you some coffee. You sit down." Wilson got up to make Chase some coffee.

"You know what I'd really like?" Chase smiled.

"What's that?" Wilson asked.

"A martini," Chase said. "God, I haven't had a drink in so long."

"Are you asking me to go get a drink with you in the pouring rain?" Wilson asked.

"No," Chase said. "I don't ask men I hardly know to go get blitzed with me. God, what kind of person do you think I am?"

"Well, I didn't think you were one to get blitzed," Wilson joined him on the couch. Chase laughed. "What's so funny about you not looking like a big drinker?"

"Are you saying you think I'm a pussy?" Chase asked. Wilson laughed. "What's so funny? I bet I could beat you in a drinking contest."

"You cheat," Wilson said. "You're Australian."

"Australian people don't drink more than Americans do," Chase said. "We're not all alcoholics."

"Just the majority of you," Wilson laughed.

"Shut up," Chase said. "Any way, I could beat you even if I wasn't Australian."

"So now you're gloating because you're an alcoholic," Wilson said.

"I'm not an alcoholic," Chase said. "I'm a casual drinker."

"Well now you're just contradicting yourself," Wilson said. "Before you said you haven't had a drink in forever. Which is it Chase, are you a casual drinker, an alcoholic or a saint?"

"I never said I was a saint," Chase said. "Don't go pulling things out of your ass just because you're a little confused."

"Don't go contradicting yourself because you're a little insulted," Wilson said. Chase was silent. "So now you're going to be quiet because I proved you wrong?" Still Chase said nothing. "I'm sorry I called you Australian."

"That isn't what's wrong," Chase said.

"I'm sorry I won't have a drinking contest with you," Wilson apologized.

"That isn't what's wrong either," Chase admitted.

"Then what is it?" Wilson asked. "If you're not mad because I called you Australian and you're not mad because I won't drink with you then why are you mad?"

"Who said I was mad?" Chase asked. "That's a pretty big conclusion to draw from silence."

"When people are quiet it usually means their angry at me," Wilson said.

"So I take it people are quiet around you a lot," Chase said.

"Are you saying that everyone's mad at me?" Wilson asked. Chase shrugged. "People love me."

"Name three people who love you," Chase said. Wilson was silent. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to tell him that House loved him? Or was he supposed to lie to him and say that his wife loved him? He knew he should tell the truth, he should say that it was House. How would Chase react if he said that? How would he react if Wilson told him that the manila envelope probably encased a love letter from House in his own little way? House never was one to be too open with his feelings. He'd never write a love letter that was obviously filled with love. Then if someone found it they'd know that he was in love with someone, they'd know that he wasn't as hard as he tried to be. The way he wrote love letters everyone would think it was a letter declaring his hatred. Wilson knew that wasn't what House meant though. He knew they were full of love. So Wilson decided to stay silent. "See you can't name three people who love you."

The coffee maker beeped as it ran out of water. "Coffee's ready," Wilson said.

"I don't even really like coffee that much," Chase said.

"So I just wasted my time making coffee for you?" Wilson asked.

"I guess so," Chase said. Again he shivered. Wilson had forgotten how wet Chase was.

"Are you still cold?" Wilson asked.

"I guess," Chase said. There was no point in lying to him anymore. "Yes, I'm cold. I'm freezing."

"Take off your clothes," Wilson ordered.

"What?" Chase was shocked. He couldn't believe that Wilson had just demanded he take off his clothes.

"You heard me," Wilson laughed. "Take off your clothes." Hesitantly Chase lifted his hands to undo a button on his navy shirt. Wilson reached out his hand and put it on Chase's. "I'm only suggesting it so you don't get sick."

"I know," Chase undid the button. "I don't expect you to do anything to me. You're a good man with good morals."

"Thank you," Wilson watched as Chase removed his shirt. "I'm glad to hear you think so."

"It's for your own good," Wilson said. "I'm not going to…"

"I know you won't do anything to me," Chase said. He proceeded to strip down to only his boxers. Wilson loved the sight. He loved seeing Chase so vulnerable looking. He was still shaking from the cold. "Is this supposed to make me warmer?"

"You can have the coffee if you want it," Wilson said. Chase nodded, so Wilson got up to get the coffee. Chase felt so ridiculous on the Wilson's couch. He had never been on a man's couch in his boxers. Well, not never. He must have been on a man's couch in his boxers before. He was after all experienced. Wilson returned with the coffee and a thin blanket. "This should keep you warm."

"Thanks," Chase accepted the coffee and blanket. He wrapped the blanket around him, but set the coffee on the table.

"I thought you said you wanted coffee," Wilson said.

"I do," Chase said.

"Are you okay?" Wilson put his hand on Chase's forehead.

"I'm fine," Chase said. "I was out in the rain for a little while; I'm not going to die."

"You of all people should know that people can die from the strangest things," Wilson said. "The least expected ones too."

"Are you saying that I should know that because I work with House?" Chase asked.

"I'm saying that you should know because you're smart," Wilson said. Chase was silent. "Do you not like working with him?"

"Of course I like working with him," Chase said. "He's a great doctor."

"Just because someone's a great doctor doesn't mean that everyone's going to love working with them," Wilson said. "You hate it don't you?"

"I wouldn't say I hate it," Chase said. "I just feel left out sometimes. I mean, he loves Cameron because she's so nice. He loves Foreman because he fights back. What do I have that's different? What reason would he have to like working with me?"

"He likes working with you Chase," Wilson said.

"Because I'm easy to manipulate?" Chase asked. Wilson was silent. Chase wasn't sure what to say. "I'm tired; I think I'll go home now."

"You can't go home," Wilson said. "It's still raining." Chase looked out the window. Wilson was right, it was still raining and there was no way Chase could get home without raising the risk of getting sick. Now Chase really wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't just sleep at Wilson's place, but he had no choice. "You can sleep here if you want."

"That's really nice of you to offer, but…" Chase yawned. God, he couldn't even finish his sentence. He must have been really tired.

"Chase you can't even talk," Wilson said. "Just sleep here. I don't mind." Chase knew that Wilson didn't mind, but what about him? When did it stop mattering what he wanted? Chase wasn't sure if he could stay in another man's house without anything happening, let alone an attractive man. However, this man was married. Of course his wife was out of town. Chase couldn't do it. He wasn't going to sleep with a married man; Wilson wasn't even interested in him.

"You're sure you don't mind?" Chase asked. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"You aren't," Wilson said. He patted his shoulder. Chase just stared at him. "You can sleep on me for a little while, I might watch some television."

"Thanks," Chase rested his head on Wilson's shoulder. "I really appreciate this." Chase wasn't sure why Wilson was being so nice to him all of a sudden. It wasn't like they were friends or anything. Maybe that's what Wilson wanted. Maybe he wanted Chase to know that he didn't hate him. Maybe he knew how lonely Chase felt. How he felt like no one cared about him. After all, Cameron cared too much about people with "problems" to notice that Chase was unhappy. Then again he only had himself to blame. He had made it seem like he was in no pain at all even though he wanted to be noticed. Chase loved the attention Wilson was giving him. He loved falling asleep on his shoulder. Foreman would have never done this. House would have never done this. Now Wilson was doing it and Chase wanted to thank him properly for it. Chase didn't know how to thank a straight man properly, a gay man was no problem. He had done it before; he'd have no problem doing it again.

---

A couple of hours had passed and Chase was still sleeping on Wilson's shoulder. He was beat; he had to get Chase off so he could go to sleep in his bed. "Chase," Wilson said. "Chase wake up." Chase didn't wake up. "Chase, get up." Wilson finally decided that Chase wasn't going to wake up. He couldn't just leave Chase on the couch, he had to something. Wilson figured that Chase couldn't be that heavy, he would carry him to the bed room.

When they were finally up the stairs Wilson wasn't sure what to do. Should he allow this man into the room he and his wife shared? He decided it could do no harm so he carried Chase in. He didn't turn the lights on; he knew his way to the bed. When he made his way over he laid Chase down. Now that Chase was out of his hands he turned on the light. God, Chase looked so beautiful in that light. Damn, he looked so wonderful naked. Or half naked, Wilson didn't care. Either way he was gorgeous. How Wilson wanted to kiss that man. His lips were probably so soft. And that skin. God, he wanted to make that body moist with sweat. Wilson's attention was directed to the red article, the only article, of clothing that Chase was wearing. He could only imagine what was under there. How great it would be to have Chase inside of him, pulsing.

"Wilson?" Chase's eyes were now open. "Where am I?"

"You're in my bedroom," Wilson said.

"What am I doing in your bedroom?" Chase asked. He now sat up. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Wilson said. "I could never do anything with you while you were unconscious." Chase felt a little better knowing that Wilson hadn't touched his consent. He didn't want to miss the first time they had sex. He wanted to fully experience it. God, he couldn't wait until they got drunk enough, if they got drunk enough. "You can go to sleep."

"I was just asleep," Chase said. "I've slept long enough."

"Are you kidding me?" Wilson asked. "That's enough sleep for you?" Chase shrugged. "What kind of life are you living?" Chase didn't want to answer the question he just wanted to have Wilson inside of him. That's all he wanted. He decided to answer the question the way he had answered every other one, he shrugged. "Is that all you…?" Chase passionately kissed Wilson. His tongue ventured through Wilson's mouth waiting for the tongue to respond. Wilson's tongue sprung into action, it began wrestling with Chase's. It was too good to waste. Chase had to do something. He unbuttoned Wilson's shirt and dropped it to the ground. They continued to kiss until they were both completely undressed. Then they stopped and just stared at each other. Neither of them were sure what to do next.

"What should we do now?" Chase asked. He was shocked that he had just torn off his boss' best friend's clothes. Now they were naked together and possibly going to have sex.

"What do adults usually do in a situation like this?" Wilson asked. Chase didn't know how to answer the question. He wanted to tell Wilson that it was wrong, but if he told him that nothing would happen. Chase really didn't want that and he knew that Wilson felt the same. So he chose not to answer. If Wilson wanted it, he would make the next move. Wilson kissed Chase. Now Chase knew that Wilson wanted it. "Do you want to have…?" Wilson couldn't finish the question, it was too stupid. If Chase wanted it he would have said something.

"Do I want to have sex?" Chase asked. Wilson nodded. "Of course I want to have sex. Why else would I be naked in your bedroom?" Wilson didn't reply, but Chase knew that Wilson wanted it too. Chase went flat on his back, but positioned his hips for Wilson to enter.

"Damn it Chase," Wilson said. "You're so hard to resist."

"Then stop resisting," Chase kissed Wilson. Wilson decided to listen to Chase. He opened a drawer and took out a container of lubricant. Chase was surprised he had it. Not many straight men… that's when it dawned on Chase, Wilson wasn't straight. Wilson applied some on himself moaning with every stroke. Damn did Chase love hearing that. Wilson slid two slick fingers into Chase's opening. He smiled while the blond moaned knowing that soon the moaning would be caused by a different part of his body. After removing his fingers he penetrated Chase. The Aussie moaned on impact. Both of them knew what they were doing was wrong, but it felt so damn good.

---

Chase now rested his head on Wilson's chest to hear the increase heartbeat of his lover. "This was a mistake wasn't it?"

"It's only a mistake if you regret it," Chase said. "Do you regret it?"

Wilson hesitated answering. He didn't want Chase thinking it was anything too serious. "Listen Chase…" Wilson started.

"Call me Robert," Chase said.

"Listen Robert, this was a one night thing," Wilson said.

"I know," Chase said. "I've had a few anonymous relationships before. I know that people don't actually want a relationship with Robert Chase."

"It isn't that I don't want a relationship with you," Wilson said. "It's just that… I'm married Robert."

"I understand James," Chase said. "Like I said, no one really wants a relationship with Robert Chase. I'm the good time gal. Only I'm not a gal… I guess."

"You're not a gal," Wilson laughed. Chase weakly chuckled. "Are you angry?"

"I'm not angry," Chase said. "I'm just tired." He pretended to yawn. "I think I'll go to sleep now." Chase nuzzled against Wilson's chest. "That is, unless you want me to leave."

"I don't want you to leave," Wilson said. "You're not some whore I can just throw out on the streets. You're a person. I know you."

"Come on James, you don't really know me," Chase said. "Like you said this was a one time thing."

"Chase…" Wilson started, but he knew that Chase was already asleep so there was no point in talking. Chase wasn't really asleep, he just didn't want to talk to Wilson anymore after all, it was a mistake.

* * *

My first House fic so be gentle. If you have any recomendations I would be glad to hear them. Though I already have the first six chapters written so I'm not sure I'll take the advice, but I'll try to do whatever I can.

If I offended any Aussies with my talk about you all being alcoholics I'm sorry. I didn't really mean it, it just kind of came out and I guess it was kind of unnecessary but that's why I'm apologizing. Also, I understand a lot of it was random, but that's just the way I right. Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Still AU and OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Wilson!" a familiar voice called from across the room. Wilson turned around only to see that it was House.

"What do you want?" Wilson asked once House stood next to him.

"Are you still angry because I didn't show up last night?" House asked.

"I was never angry," Wilson said. "And if I was it's because you had Chase give me this huge envelope for a post-it note that said 'sorry I can't make it'."

"That made you angry?" House asked.

"That's not the point," Wilson said. "The point is that my wife's coming home from her vacation soon and I don't want to spend the rest of it Houseless."

"Don't worry Wilson," House said. "You're not going to be Houseless for long." Wilson knew he was lying, but for some reason he believed him. Chase was soon across the room from them. Wilson was praying that House wouldn't talk to him. It had been such an awkward car ride to work. Chase hardly said two words to him. "Chase!"

Chase looked over at House. He hated the fact that Wilson was there. Why did House have to be talking to Wilson? "Yes House," Chase said.

House walked over to Chase. Hesitantly Wilson followed. "Thank you for delivering my envelope," House said. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all," Chase looked at Wilson. "I rather enjoyed the trip." House noticed Chase's staring at Wilson and secretly wondered what had happened between the two of them. Of course he knew what had happened. He knew both Chase's and Wilson's character. They had fucked, there was no denying it. Without another word House and Wilson walked away from Chase. As soon as he resumed walking Cameron was in front of him.

"Where were you last night?" Cameron asked. Chase was shocked by the question. Why was she looking for him at night? "I tried to call you and you didn't answer the phone."

"Why'd you try to call me?" Chase asked. "Did something happen?"

"I was feeling lonely," Cameron said. "I needed someone to talk to." Chase was flattered that she had chosen him to talk to, but then he realized it was because no one else would have listened. House would have laughed at her, Wilson hardly knew her, and Foreman was flat out an asshole. "How'd you get to work? Is your car fixed?"

"No, Wilson drove me," Chase said.

"Wilson?" Cameron asked. "Why would Wilson drive you?"

"I felt like spicing my life up a little," Chase said. "I can't have you driving me to work everyday; we'll run out of things to talk about."

"We will not," Cameron said. She was insulted. She had always thought that Chase liked to talk to her. Of course he did, it was just easier to get a ride from Wilson considering what had happened.

"I'm sorry I got a ride from Wilson," Chase said. "It won't happen again." Cameron looked displeased. "I promise." Chase added with a smile. God, did Cameron love that smile.

"I'm not mad at you," Cameron said. She just couldn't stay mad at him. Chase didn't need to hear that. She had no reason to be mad at him. They were just colleagues. No, they were more than that and both of them knew it. Both of them also knew that it wasn't just because they had sex. They had felt it even before then. They were friends. "Just pick up the phone next time, okay?"

"Okay," Chase said. He felt horrible lying to her, but he wasn't lying to her and he knew she'd tell everyone He just couldn't let that happen. If he told her that he had slept with Wilson he knew what would happen. He'd get smacked and she'd tell Wilson's wife. If Wilson told her Chase would still get smacked and Cameron would advise Wilson to tell his wife. Chase didn't really see how it mattered who told her. In both situations he'd get smacked, but for Wilson's sake he decided not to tell her anything. The moment would come where he'd let her know. For some reason he felt as though he could trust her with this just not now. He felt as though she'd understand and keep it to herself when he made his decision. She always did have a way of making Chase feel understood.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, it's another short chapter and it's kind of stupid, but oh well!

WARNING: OOC as you know and it's pretty much all quotes.

Disclaimer: I don't own it

* * *

Again Wilson was in his house. His wife hadn't returned yet and again he was waiting for House. But again House wasn't coming; he didn't know where he was. He just hoped that by the end of his wife's small vacation House would have come once. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Wilson got up with a smile. House had finally come. Wilson opened the door, but it wasn't House standing in front of him. It was Chase. "What are you doing here?" Wilson asked.

"It's good to see you too," Chase said. "Can I come in?" Wilson moved out of the way so that Chase could enter the house. "Thanks."

"What are you doing here?" Wilson asked now that he had closed the door.

"I'm here because House told me to come," Chase said.

"Does he have something else for you to give me?" Wilson asked. To him that was the only reason Chase should be in his house again. He hadn't wanted it to be some big thing. Chase was never supposed to set foot near him again. Now they were back where it had all began and Wilson couldn't bear to look at him. If he hadn't allowed Chase into the house, if he had just sent him on his way in the rain, if he hadn't let him sleep on his shoulder, damn why was he so nice?

"Actually he does," Chase said. "This time he told me to tell you that he was sorry he can't make it." Now Wilson actually looked at Chase. "What's going on between you two anyway?"

"Nothing," Wilson said. Chase nodded. He didn't believe it, but he wasn't going to bother the man. If he didn't want to tell anyone about his homosexuality then he was entitled to that privacy.

"I'll leave now," Chase said. Damn, Wilson couldn't stand to watch him go.

"Robert, don't go," Wilson said. Chase just stared at him; he didn't understand why Wilson wouldn't want him to leave. "Me and House are having sex." Chase tried to look surprised, but Wilson knew that he had known all along. "I know you knew. I just wanted to tell you."

"Why?" Chase asked. "It's none of my business if you want to have sex with House."

"It doesn't bother you at all?" Wilson asked. "You're fine with the fact that you and your boss are sleeping with the same man?"

"We're not sleeping with the same man," Chase said. "I slept with you once and it didn't even mean anything. Who am I to interfere with something that's been going on for a long time?"

"How do you know it's been going on for a long time?" Wilson asked. He couldn't believe that he was that predictable. God, he was pathetic.

"I don't know," Chase said. "You two always seemed so…so…close. And not like a friendly close, like a…you know close." It was hard for Chase to put it into words. He never thought he'd actually have to talk about it, especially not with one of the men who were involved.

Wilson had never even realized that him and House had made it that obvious. But now that he thought about it they were really close. "Oh my God," Wilson sat down on the couch. Chase remained standing; he didn't want to look too comfortable. "Everyone must know."

"Not everyone," Chase said. "Just the one's who pay attention."

"Do most people pay attention?" Wilson asked. Chase didn't want to lie to him, but he knew the truth would hurt. So he didn't respond. He waited for Wilson to ask again. "Chase, do most people pay attention?"

"I don't know," Chase said. "No one ever talks about it or anything. If we know we keep it to ourselves." Chase could tell Wilson was upset by the fact that people could tell so he decided to sit on the couch with him. He was just going to comfort him, nothing would happen. That's what Chase kept telling himself. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I want you to stay," Wilson said. Chase couldn't just leave after telling him that everyone knew his deepest secret. So he stayed. He stayed the whole night and he knew it would be a decision he'd regret in the morning.

* * *

Again I'm sorry for the short chapters. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for all of the short chapters, but now it's back to the way you like them.

WARNINGS: Sexual content and OOC

DISCLAIMER: I don't own House MD

* * *

Wilson couldn't believe what had happened. How could he have had sex with Chase everyday while his wife was gone? It was a good thing his wife was back, now Chase couldn't come over to have sex because she would be there. Damn, did Wilson love that. However, he didn't like the fact that he'd have to start lying to her in order to be with House. Wilson knew that he'd need to tell Chase that it wasn't going to happen again. He needed to tell him that it was a mistake. I guess you could say that he was looking for Chase. Finally he spotted him. "Chase," Wilson said walking toward him.

Chase turned to see who it was calling his name. He saw Wilson walking toward him. Chase sped up. The last thing he wanted to do was to talk to Wilson. He couldn't do it. He couldn't listen to Wilson go on about how they couldn't be together. He didn't want to hear the obvious. He had heard it all before. He knew what was going to happen. Wilson was going to start by telling him it wasn't that he was a bad person and then he'd go on rambling about how it could never work out.

"Chase," Wilson said now standing next to him. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"I'm a little busy now James," Chase said.

"That's what I'm talking about," Wilson said. "I'm not sure we should be on a first name basis anymore."

"Does it make you uncomfortable that I call you James in public?" Chase asked. "I wasn't aware that I wasn't allowed to call you by your first name after we've fucked."

"Now Robert swearing is only going to call attention," Wilson said.

"And we don't want attention," Chase said. Wilson didn't say anything. He wasn't sure where Chase was going with this. "I've heard it all before. It's not that I'm a bad person, but it could never work out between us. It's okay, I understand perfectly." Wilson was surprised by how well Chase understood. "Now I have some work to do."

"You're angry Robert," Wilson said.

"So you can call me Robert, but I can't call you James," Chase said. "Well that's fair." Wilson opened his mouth to respond, but Chase spoke before he had the chance. "I don't want to hear it Wilson. I understand; you don't need to spell it out for me."

Cameron was watching from a distance and saw them arguing. She knew she should do something. Chase looked uncomfortable in the situation. "Chase!" Cameron screamed. There was a sound of panic in her voice. Chase looked over at her. He had no idea what she could want. "We need you." Chase gave her a confused look. "The patient."

Chase had no idea what she was talking about. There was no patient. "Oh, right the patient," Chase said. "I'm sorry Wilson I have to go, they need me." Wilson let Chase walk over to Cameron. The patient's health was the most important thing right now. Wilson couldn't take time away from that and he knew it.

When Chase and Cameron were finally far enough from Wilson she began to talk. "What's going on with you?" Cameron asked. "You've been acting really weird all week." She had been bothering him all week, trying to find out what was going on. He figured it was only fair that he told her.

"I had sex with him Allison," Chase said. Cameron looked shocked. "Please don't ask me to say it again, I know you heard me."

"When?' Cameron asked.

"You know when," Chase said. "All this week we've been having sex. It's not something I'm proud of, but…"

"He's married," Cameron said.

"Wow, I didn't know that," Chase snapped. "Thanks for telling me."

"I'm sorry," Cameron said.

"No, I'm sorry," Chase said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you." Cameron didn't say anything. "I'm just…don't tell anyone. It's bad enough that everyone knows he's screwing House."

"He's screwing House?" Cameron asked. "It's no wonder he can't keep a wife. He's sleeping with every man in sight."

"Not every man in sight," Chase said. "Just the one's who are easy enough to do it." Cameron wanted to tell Chase that he wasn't easy, but she couldn't lie to him. She knew from their late night phone calls that he had had many partners, but she wasn't sure that made him easy. "You don't have to say anything."

"Chase," Cameron said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," Chase said. "Just…try not to tell anyone."

"I'm not going to tell everyone that you slept with Wilson," Cameron said. "What kind of person would that make me?"

---

"Tell me what happened," Foreman begged. "Why has he been acting so weird?" Since Cameron had stepped foot into House's office. House wasn't in there and neither was Chase. It was just Cameron and Foreman sitting down across from each other. But damn did Cameron wish someone else was in there. Maybe if they were in there he'd shut up.

"I don't know," Cameron said. "What makes you think he told me?"

"I saw you two talking," Foreman said. "I know he told you something."

"It's dangerous to assume things Foreman," Cameron said. "If I knew I'd tell you, trust me."

"Why would you tell me?" Foreman asked. Cameron didn't have an answer prepared. She didn't expect Foreman to ask her to explain herself. "Exactly you wouldn't tell me."

"Listen Foreman if I tell you will you shut up?" Cameron asked. Foreman nodded. "He slept with Wilson."

"He did what?" Foreman asked.

"I told you he slept with Wilson," Cameron said. "And not just once either, he did it every night for the past week." Foreman was speechless; he wasn't sure what to say. "I'm thinking about telling Cuddy."

"You're going to tell Cuddy?" Foreman asked. "Is it really any of your business?"

"If it's going to get in the way of talking to our oncologist then it's my business," Cameron said.

"Fine then," Foreman said. "Go tell Cuddy."

---

Cameron knocked on Cuddy's office door. "Who is it?" Cuddy asked never taking her eyes off of the paperwork in front of her.

"It's Cameron," Cameron said.

"What is it?" Cuddy asked.

"Can I come in?" Cameron asked. "It's kind of private."

"It's open," Cuddy said. Cameron walked in. "What do you want?" Cuddy finally looked up from her work.

"It's about Chase," Cameron said.

"What did he do to you?" Cuddy asked, not looking interested.

"Nothing, at least nothing to me," Cameron said. "He slept with Wilson."

"So?" Cuddy asked. "How does that affect you?"

"He's our oncologist," Cameron said. "They can hardly stand to be in the same room as each other, how are they supposed to speak?"

"Then don't make them talk," Cuddy said.

"Lisa I'm serious," Cameron said. She was shocked at her boldness of calling Cuddy 'Lisa'.

"Allison, there's nothing I can do," Cuddy said.

"You don't even want to talk to him about it?" Cameron asked. "It's the second time he's done it."

"The first time was with you," Cuddy said.

"The second time was with Wilson," Cameron said. "And we only did it once."

Now Cuddy was interested. "How many times did they do it?" Cuddy asked.

"Five or six," Cameron said. "What do you think now?"

"I'll talk to him," Cuddy said.

---

Cameron walked back into House's office. Everyone turned around to look at her. "Cuddy wants to talk to you Chase," Cameron said.

"Me?" Chase asked. Cameron nodded. "Did you…?"

"I had to," Cameron said. "I can't let it get in the way of work."

"Damn it Allison," Chase said before standing up and walking out the door.

"What happened?" House asked. "I don't like being out of the loop." Neither Foreman nor Cameron said anything. "Come one people, we can't let this get in the way of work."

"Chase and Wilson had sex," Foreman said. "At least five times." Without a word House left the room. Cameron nudged Foreman. "What?"

"You know what's going on between House and Wilson," Cameron said.

"What?" Foreman asked. "They're having sex?" Cameron nodded. Apparently not every one knew. Cameron and Foreman sat down at the table in silence.

---

"You wanted to see me," Chase said now standing in Cuddy's office.

"Robert, I've heard that you and Dr. Wilson…" Cuddy started.

"Before you go any farther I can explain," Chase said. "I don't know how it happened, I was just…"

"Wait a minute, I have something to say," Cuddy said. "This is the second time it's happened. So not only do you have this to explain, but you also have to explain what happened with Cameron."

"She was high and I took advantage of her," Chase said. "Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm a terrible person and it will never happen again."

"I'm not trying to make it sound like you're a terrible person," Cuddy said. "I understand that you must be very lonely, but that doesn't give you the right to sleep with every doctor who's willing to do it."

Chase was silent. He was trying to figure out what the glare in Cuddy's eye meant. The only possible reason he could find was…oh no, it couldn't be. "You're jealous," Chase said.

"What?" Cuddy asked. "I'm not jealous of Wilson or Cameron."

"Then why do you even want to talk to me?" Chase said. "Cameron's not upset and neither is Wilson."

"Actually Cameron is the one who came in here," Cuddy said.

"Not because she's upset with what I did to her," Chase said. "She needed someone to talk to about what I told her. She needed someone she considered a friend, maybe a fellow woman."

Cuddy had considered that was the reason Cameron told her. Usually Cameron would keep it to herself. Telling Cuddy was more of a Foreman thing to do. Cuddy had also considered that the only reason she had agreed to talk to Chase was because she had always wondered what it would be like to sleep with him. He was very attractive. "Hypothetically if I told you that I was jealous what would you do?" Cuddy asked.

"If you'd allow me to, I'd take you," Chase said. He couldn't believe what he had just said. He had never considered himself desperate enough to take anyone who offered, but this wasn't just anyone. This was Lisa Cuddy, and damn was she hot. "But that's hypothetically speaking."

"Right, hypothetically speaking," Cuddy said. She hadn't expected that response, but now that she knew that he'd do it why not use it to her advantage. Of course she couldn't just tell him to take her. No, she'd have to lead him in more subtly. "What if it wasn't hypothetical? What if I actually wanted it?"

"Are you saying that you actually want it?" Chase asked.

Cuddy couldn't lie to him. She knew what she had to say. "Okay, let's stop beating around the bush," Cuddy said. "If we're going to do this we should do it now. We're both very busy doctors and I'm sure we have lots of things to do."

Chase locked the door. "Fine, let's do it," Chase said. He pulled all of the blinds and then walked toward Cuddy.

---

House knocked on Wilson's office door. "Wilson, is there a patient in there?" House asked.

"Does it matter?" Wilson opened the door. House entered and looked around the room, there was no patient. "What do you want?"

"So how was your Houseless week?" House asked. "Have any fun without me?"

"He told you didn't he?" Wilson asked.

"Told me what?" House asked. "Oh you mean how you're fucking him!" Wilson looked away. "No, Foreman told me." House was now calm.

"He told Foreman?" Wilson asked.

"No, Cameron told Foreman," House said. "And to answer your next question, yes he told Cameron."

"I'm sorry," Wilson said. "He just kept coming over it's hard to tell him no."

"Because he's so pretty?" House asked. "When did you become so shallow?" He didn't sound sarcastic. Did he actually care? Wilson couldn't help but wonder. "What's that look for?" House had noticed the way Wilson was looking at him, he had realized what he must have been thinking and he was right.

"Aren't you angry?" Wilson asked. "I know you are." Wilson didn't give House a chance to respond he did something no one would have expected he hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" House asked. Wilson wasn't the kind of person to hug you when he felt guilty. He'd buy you a box of chocolates or a bouquet of flowers, but he wouldn't hug you.

"I slept with him," Wilson said. "He didn't even do it to me, I did it to him." Wilson let go of House and held out his hand. "Strike me harshly."

"What?" House asked.

"Strike me harshly," Wilson said still holding out his hand. "I deserve it. Just hit me." House figured there was no way getting around it so he hit Wilson's hand with his cane. Wilson winced; he hadn't expected House to hit him with his cane. "Thank you."

---

Chase entered the room with his colleagues again. They all stared at him. He wasn't sure what they wanted him to say so he didn't say anything. "So?" House asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Chase said.

"Oh come on," House said. "We can all see that smile on your face. How was she?"

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked.

"Just leave him alone House," Foreman said. "He's not going to admit to having sex with Cuddy."

"I didn't have sex with Cuddy," Chase said.

"Then why are you so smiling?" House asked.

"I'm happy, I wasn't aware that was a crime," Chase said.

"That isn't a happy smile," House said. "That's an 'I just got laid' smile."

Chase looked at Cameron. "You are smiling more than usual," Cameron said. Chase didn't argue anymore and he barely said anything for the rest of the day. He didn't want to hear what they had to say.

* * *

I suck at coming to conclusions so I know that was a pretty bad ending for the chapter. I apologize for the random sex with Cuddy, but it will come into play later. Just you wait and see. Mwahahahahaha!  
Anyway, please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

This will be my last disclaimer because by now you should all know I do not own House.

WARNINGS: This one chapter is definitely OOC, and there is attempted rape so if you don't like it, you should probably just skip around it.

Well enjoy the chapter!

* * *

A few days passed and still House wasn't letting it go that Wilson had slept with Chase. "It isn't even that funny," Wilson said trying to focus on his work.

"Come on," House said sitting on Wilson's desk. "Just tell me how the wombat was."

"I'm sorry," Wilson said. "I don't kiss and tell." House didn't look amused at all. "What?" House laughed worrying Wilson all little. "What is it?"

"I just think it's funny that he kept coming over for you," House chuckled.

"What do you mean it's funny that he kept coming over for me?" Wilson asked. "You keep coming over for me."

"No, you keep coming over for me," House said. "That's the bitch's job." Wilson scoffed. "Anyway, I still can't believe you screwed Chase."

"Why?" Wilson asked. "You're just jealous aren't you?"

"No, I think it's a stupid decision," House said. "The wombat gets around. For all you know you could have some disease."

"I highly doubt it," Wilson said.

"If you do have one was it worth it?" House asked. He didn't give Wilson time to answer. "I bet it wasn't. If it was he'd be in a solid relationship."

"Hey, don't knock it til you've tried it," Wilson said.

"Fine," House said. He left Wilson alone. Wilson couldn't help but wonder where he was going.

---

Only Chase was in the room when House entered. He had come directly from Wilson's office to do exactly what he had said. He was going to try it. Then he could knock it. "Hey," Chase said. "Aren't you on break or something?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here," House said. "Take off you pants."

"What?" Chase asked.

"You heard me," House said. "Take off you pants." Chase gave him a confused look. "Take off your damn pants!"

"No," Chase said.

"I'll take them off for you," House said walking over to Chase.

"No!" Chase now yelled as he slapped House desperately trying to make sense of the situation. House pushed Chase to the ground and began struggling with his belt. "What are you doing?"

"I just told you," House said. "I'm taking off your pants. Now cooperate God damn it." House finally unbuckled Chase's belt. Chase quickly slapped him to make him stop. "It's not going to hurt if you cooperate."

"Why are you doing this?" Chase asked. House could now see that the youth was near tears.

"Wilson told me I couldn't knock it until I tried it," House said. "So I'm here to try it." House had now stopped fiddling with Chase's pants.

"You could have just asked," Chase said. He was really trying to hold back his tears. He couldn't let House see him cry especially not while he was being raped.

"It's a little late for that now," House said. Again he directed his attention to Chase's pants. He pulled them down slightly.

"Please," Chase begged, now crying. "At least close the blinds." House hadn't even noticed he hadn't closed them.

Now it was too late. Wilson was already making his way toward the office. "Shit," House said standing up once he had his cane. "Put your pants back on."

Sadly House didn't give his instruction soon enough. "What's going on Greg?" Wilson asked. He noticed Chase on the ground crying. "Robert? What did you do Greg?"

"I did what you told me to," House said.

This caught Chase's attention. Wilson had told House to rape him. Chase had never thought of Wilson as a cruel person, he had always seemed so nice.

"I told you to try it," Wilson said. "I never told you to rape him." Wilson took his eyes off of House to look at the man on the ground. "Are you okay Robert?"

"I'm fine," Chase said standing up with his pants on. "I've got to go now." Chase began to walk toward the door, but House blocked him with his arm. Chase gave him a cold stare.

"Where do you have to get to?" House asked.

"Greg," Wilson said. "Maybe you should let him go. I want to talk to you."

House moved his arm allowing Chase to leave the room. "You always have to kill everything don't you Jimmy?" House asked.

"You've crossed the line Greg," Wilson said. "You cannot rape your colleagues."

"Says who?" House asked.

"This really isn't that serious to you is it?" Wilson asked. House shrugged. "You just raped Chase."

"I just attempted to rape Chase," House said. "If you hadn't come in then I would have just raped Chase."

"This isn't funny," Wilson said. "You don't think he'll tell Cuddy?" Wilson couldn't believe House was joking about something as serious as rape.

"He isn't going to tell Cuddy because I didn't rape him," House said. "You take things to seriously." House walked over to the coffee pot to get a cup of coffee. "You want some?"

"Greg…" Wilson stopped because he knew that House wouldn't listen to him. "Sure I'll take a cup." House brought the two cups of coffee over to Wilson. He held one out for Wilson to take, but Wilson didn't take it. He smacked the bottom off the mug splashing hot coffee on House. "That's for being a jackass." House didn't say a thing as Wilson walked out of the room.

---

House heard a knock on his door. He wasn't sure who it was. Maybe it was Wilson, maybe he was there to yell at him. "Who is it?" House asked.

"It's me," a familiar accent said.

"Chase?" House asked as he opened the door. There was no doubt about it. Robert Chase was standing at his door. "What do you want?"

"Can I come in?" Chase asked. House moved out of the way to let Chase in. "Nice place." Chase hadn't seen a place that unorganized since…well he wasn't quite sure if he had ever seen a place that unorganized.

"Thanks, I try to keep it neat," House said. "So what do you want Chase?"

"You said you wanted to try it," Chase said. "So, I'm here to let you try it."

"I think I said I wanted to knock it, but it's the same thing I guess," House said. "What made you change your mind?"

"It's easier to think when someone isn't forcing your pants down," Chase said. House opened his mouth to speak, but Chase held out his hand to stop him. "Don't say you're sorry, I know you aren't."

House wanted to say it wasn't true, but there was no point in being nice to him now. Chase had been with him the longest; he already knew that House was never sorry for his actions. "So you're willing to let me try it," House said. Chase shrugged. "You know I'm just going to knock it tomorrow."

"Don't knock it til you've tried it," Chase said. House smiled. He wanted to tell Chase that even if it wasn't all that bad he would knock it. It was just the way he was.

* * *

So a lot of you are probably pissed because Chase just slept with the man who tried to rape him, but it helps toward the end of the story, you'll see. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to get the sixth chapter up. My computer wouldn't really let me into my account for the past couple of days. But here it is.

WARNINGS: I got too lazy to edit and it might be more OOC than usual

* * *

Wilson entered the dark room where House was. "Greg?" Wilson asked. "You said you wanted to see me." House didn't respond. "Are you even in here?"

"Close the door," House said. He didn't speak again until he heard the door shut. "Hello Jimmy."

"You sound happy," Wilson said. "Why are the lights off?"

"I'm avoiding clinic duty," House said. "Guess what happened last night?"

"What happened last night?" Wilson asked. He wasn't going to fuel House's games.

"That takes the fun out of the game," House said.

"What the hell happened last night?" Wilson asked. Wilson couldn't take it when House got like that.

"I slept with Chase," House said. "You know what that means don't you?" Wilson couldn't believe it. Why had Chase slept with him? "I get to knock it."

"Did you rape him?" Wilson asked.

"What?" House asked. He couldn't believe that Wilson had just asked him that question. He wasn't a rapist and it hurt that Wilson would even think that, even if he had given him a reason.

"Did he consent?" Wilson asked. House still didn't respond. "Answer me damn it." Still there was no answer. "You know Greg you deserve all your problems, you're such a jackass."

Wilson was in front of the door when House finally said something. "He came over to my place," House said. "You're right, he's hard to resist."

"Aren't you going to knock it?" Wilson asked.

"How can I?" House asked. "He's an amazing lover."

"I know," Wilson said. He quickly looked up to see if he had upset House. Luckily House didn't look phased. "You know Cuddy's going to realize that you're not on clinic duty."

"Not if the lights are turned off," House said. "If you leave now and we stop talking she won't find me."

"Too late," Cuddy popped her head through the door. "Get out here now House." Wilson slunk out of the room before Cuddy could say anything to him. House stood up and walked across the room to Cuddy who was in the doorway of the now lighted room. "What's wrong with you? We have a lot of sick people who need you."

"They need me specifically?" House asked. Cuddy opened her mouth to speak, but House spoke first. "I'll do it." Cuddy was shocked at how easy it was to get him to oblige, but she didn't argue. She didn't want to waste it.

---

Cameron came rushing into House's office. Only Chase was in there and he couldn't imagine why it was such an emergency to get into the office to talk to him. "Oh my God," Cameron said hugging him tightly.

"Hey," Chase said. "What's wrong?"

"Oh my God," Cameron said hugging Chase tighter. "Oh my God."

"Cameron, what's wrong?" Chase asked. Cameron just continued to hug him tighter and say 'Oh my God'. So Chase did the only thing he could do. He slid one of his arms out of her embrace and slapped her. "Calm down." Chase now hugged her back. "What happened?"

"I should be asking you that," Cameron said. "Didn't House try to rape you?"

"What?" Chase pulled away from Cameron. He figured he could trust her with anything. So he nodded.

"When?" Cameron asked. "That's a stupid question. It was yesterday. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Chase said. "It's not like he actually did it or anything." Cameron clung to Chase again. He had no idea he mattered that much to her. She was definitely more than just a colleague. "Hey, stop it." Chase looked into Cameron's eyes. They were moist with tears. "If you cry you're going to make me start." Chase smiled. God, did Cameron love that smile.

"Chase," Cameron said staring into his beautiful eyes. God she wanted to kiss him. Secretly he wanted to kiss her too. Cameron brought her face close to Chase's. She waited for him to kiss her. Slowly he brought his lips to hers. They weren't quite kissing as they were touching lips, there's a difference. Chase was waiting for her to respond. It was her call if she wanted to go any farther. Passionately she pressed her lips to his, her hands ran all over his body.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat. Chase and Cameron broke contact and turned to the doorway where Foreman was now standing. "Having fun?"

"Foreman, this isn't what it looks like," Cameron said. "Right Chase?" Cameron turned to look at Chase.

Chase didn't say anything. He was examining the man in front of them. He looked different. Maybe it was the glint in his eye. He looked kind of jealous. Chase couldn't believe that Foreman would be jealous. "Right," Chase said. "We were just…talking."

"It's kind of hard to talk with Cameron's tongue down your throat," Foreman said. Chase chuckled weakly. "I don't see anything funny here. Chase this is the third time you've…"

"Shut up!" Chase said. "God, you're as bad as Cuddy is."

Foreman was speechless. Chase had never…he couldn't understand why he was so angry. If anything Foreman was the one who should have been angry. But he let it go, if Chase wanted to be an asshole Foreman was fine with it. "Do you want me to leave?" Foreman asked.

Chase never imagined it was going to be that easy to get Foreman out. He was about to say yes, but Cameron spoke first. "No, I should probably go," Cameron said.

"Bye," Chase said taking her hand. Cameron just nodded as she slipped her hand out of his hold. "What do you want Foreman?"

"You're just screwing everyone aren't you?" Foreman laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chase asked.

"You're the town doorknob," Foreman said. "Everybody gets a turn."

"Fuck off," Chase said. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Has it been pretty rough lately?" Foreman faked sympathy. "Is that why you're doing it?"

"I'm not sleeping with everyone," Chase said. "I've slept with four people and Cameron doesn't even count."

"Why?" Foreman asked. "Because _she _was high? That doesn't give you right to sleep with her."

"It's like I said before," Chase said. "Fuck you. I mean…I guess it's not that you don't know what you're talking about, you just don't know who you're talking about."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Foreman asked. "Are you implying that I don't know you?"

"Do you think you know me?" Chase asked. Foreman didn't respond. "That's what I thought." Chase stood up and left Foreman to think.

Foreman couldn't say he knew Chase. After all, they weren't friends, they were just colleagues.

* * *

I never liked Foreman. But anyway I know there were probably a ton of mistakes but whatev. Okay it's time for some input. Should there be some uncut spankin' in the next chapter or not? It's all up to you guys. 


End file.
